


[Podfic] Hardhearted, Don't Worry (I'm Ready for a Fight) by MariaDeLuca

by fire_juggler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek makes his home in Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Hardhearted, Don't Worry (I'm Ready for a Fight) by MariaDeLuca

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hardhearted, Don't Worry (I'm Ready for a Fight)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392013) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I used this fic for the "Read Quietly" square for my Podfic_Bingo card. The fic, itself, feels so intimate to me. Like telling someone a secret. It was recorded at 6:00 am on a Saturday morning, very quietly, so as not to wake the neighbors who sleep above and below me. It was also recorded pre-tea, which means this is my just-rolled-out-of-bed-am-I-even-awake voice. 
> 
> Cover art by growlery

Cover Art created by growlery.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/hardhearted_dont_worry_im_ready_for_a_fight.mp3)

## Length:

00:15:05 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/hardhearted_dont_worry_im_ready_for_a_fight.mp3.zip) | **Size:** 14.8 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/hardhearted_dont_worry_im_ready_for_a_fight.m4b.zip) | **Size:** 7.7 MB 

  
---|---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[art] Hardhearted, Don't Worry (I'm Ready for a Fight)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/443906) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery)
  * [[podfic] Hardhearted, Don't Worry (I'm Ready for a Fight)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/543680) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery)




End file.
